


Возвращение

by Mariuelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О тех, кто не может не вернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Саавик знает, что чудес не бывает. Мечтам никто не помогает сбыться, и вовсе не потому что мир жесток. Просто вопиюще нелогично верить в то, что никогда не произойдёт.

Саавик гордится своим знанием. Оно не смогло соединить края зияющей трещины в её душе, там, где раньше был Дэвид Маркус, и откуда его безжалостно вырвал клингонский клинок. Но не разлететься этой трещине во все стороны тонкими нитями чёрных провалов вулканское неверие в чудеса всё же помогает.

Дэвид не вернётся. Дэвида поглотил Генезис, жадно разинув сухую пылающую пасть. Великое творение уничтожило своего мастера, то ли отомстив ему за собственную непрочность и недолговечность, то ли отблагодарив за краткий миг сияющего великолепия.

Всё последовательно. Саавик ещё ранее замечала за Дэвидом странные перепады настроения, скачущие, словно показания трикодера, регистрирующего ситуацию на Генезисе. Маркус был сердцем своего изобретения, и смерть планеты означала и его гибель.

Дэвид не вернётся.

***  
Дэвид возвращается ранним вулканским утром, вновь отворяет дверь в её жизнь, когда очертания города за окном, смутные строгие силуэты, далёкие горы - всё кажется зеркальным и непрочным багровым отражением в луже воды.

Дэвид не говорит о своём возвращении, не кричит, по-отцовски громыхая радостью, не улыбается Саавик. Он просто смотрит миндальными глазами капитана Кирка, смотрит долго, в самую душу. Находит пытливым взглядом незатянувшуюся, наспех замаскированную ментальную трещину, протянувшуюся от ребра к ребру, и хмурится. 

Саавик всё ещё держится за своё знание. Не так просто отречься от того, во что верил безумно долго...всю сознательную жизнь.

В этом воплощении у Дэвида маленькие ладошки, мягкие, как лепестки диковинных цветов на Генезисе. Дэвид забавно сжимает их в тёплые и совсем не опасные кулачки, словно удивляясь сам произошедшим с ним метаморфозам. Саавик берёт его руки в свои - по два крошечных цветка в каждой её ладони - и целует по очереди каждый пальчик. Человеческий жест. Дэвид должен оценить. Ведь он научил её этому проявлению любви.

Волосы Дэвида всё в тех же белокурых завитых колечках, только нежнее, мягче. Саавик касается их кончиком носа, смазав остатки вулканской логичности, удивлённо вдыхает незнакомый тёплый аромат. А отогнув пальцами, подрагивающими от колючих импульсов непривычной ласки, сквозящей под каждым ногтем, светлый до прозрачности завиток у виска, Саавик касается тонких капель заострённых ушек.

Дэвид смотрит из-под её руки - без улыбки на пухлых губах, но с пляшущими солнечными зайчиками в глазах, такими привычными, такими человечными, - и Саавик отдёргивает ладонь с изумившим её саму жалобным всхлипом. 

Сомнений не может быть. Былое знание оказалось ложным. Дэвид вернулся.

***  
Джеймс Кирк, примчавшийся на Вулкан по вызову Саавик, как огненнокрылая комета, не собирается вести себя тихо и чинно.

\- В прошлый раз я хранил молчание многие годы, - заявляет капитан безапелляционно. - Слишком дорогого мне это стоило.

И Спок понимающе кивает за его спиной и смотрит на прильнувшего к резной колыбели Джима с вечной, неисправимой нежностью.

Кирк не может наглядеться на внука, не выпускает его из рук и - безмерно удивив Саавик - повторяя её жест, зарывается носом в нежные светлые завитки волос ребёнка.

\- Прости меня, - едва слышно, бледно и блекло, шепчет капитан в крошечное острое ушко. - Прости...

И Саавик не может сдержать нелогичный судорожный вздох. Спутанный шёпот капитана Кирка вбивает последний кол в осколки её былого знания. Чудеса имеют особенность порой случаться. Дэвид вернулся. И Джеймс Кирк тоже понимает это.

Саавик подходит к своему бывшему наставнику, чувствуя, как окружают её мягким облаком исходящие от него импульсы горячей, всеобъемлющей любви. Чувство, которое Саавик всегда отрицала. До тех пор, пока не встретила гордого, живого, белокурого Маркуса. Чувство, которое капитан Кирк обращал ко всем, собравшимся в этой комнате. К Споку, к ней, Саавик, и к крошечному белоснежному свёртку в защитном кольце рук капитана. К сыну Дэвида Маркуса. К Дэвиду, вновь обретшему живую форму.

\- Дэвид, капитан Кирк.

И Джеймс вскидывает на Саавик острый взгляд - смесь чудовищной душевной боли и понимания, которое ранее показалось бы ей странным.

\- Я дала ему земное имя. Дэвид... Надеюсь, вы не против?

Кирк издаёт подобие стона, заставившее Саавик отшатнуться изумлённо, а Спока - напротив - торопливо и встревоженно податься вперёд. А Джим вновь склоняется над внуком, бережно, смешивая нежность с прозрачными человеческими слезами, целует светлый детский лоб:  
\- Дэвид. Мой Дэвид...

Знание не стоит ничего против веры. Дэвид всегда верил и за себя, и за Саавик. Джеймс Кирк верит за всю свою команду, за всех, кто нуждается в этом. Они спасают миры, раз за разом, они возвращают мёртвых к жизни. И любое оружие бессильно против их вечной веры.


End file.
